DynasticAnthony
Username = DynasticAnthony First Name = Anthony Birth Date = May 23rd Birth Place = Houston, TX Gender = Male Occupation = Conqueror Time Active= August 2012–present Friends List = 109 Known Friends = WerewolfKirbyy, MitsuruGremory, MasterCyndaquil, MidnightatVenus, NickLOLZ, NekoHime64 Favorite Topics = Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, Hayley Williams, topics directed at him, AMAs Notable For = Rate the User, Oldest Most Active User since August 2012 DynasticAnthony is a user on Warflame. He's been there since opening day and was invited by Luigi4President. He checks Warflame almost 24/7 and is known for his obsession with Victoria Justice. He was one of the few users to be married and was first married to AwesomeAversa. After some hot tension between the two, they split and soon, Anthony found love with MasterCyndaquil, known as Holly. They got married but a month later, she stopped going to Warflame and GameFAQs in general, leaving poor Anthony alone. Now, he's known for his activity such as making Rate the User, Rate the Awakening Character and Rate Their Chances. Pre-Warflame (January 2011-July 2012) After making his account late December of 2010, he posted his first topic on the Super Smash Bros. Wii U board saying that he hopes an Animal Crossing will be included. He turned out right as the Villager was announced as the first newcomer a year and a half later. Warflame was announced in early August 2012 and Luigi4President aka L4P invited a multitude of users from the SSBU board. Anthony was personally invited to Warflame and quickly found his new GameFAQs home. He still visits the SSBU board and is now the host of Smash Big Brother, a Big Brother styled Smash Bros. board game. Early Warflame (August 2012-January 2013) In a time when there was no Mistress Zelda or Narga, there was L4P and Anthony. He quickly became very popular and well liked amongst his friends. He was the highest rated user in Rate the User and his record lasted for weeks. He became friends with most users on Warflame in a short amount of time and after L4P's activity plummeted, he took control of Rate the User and introduced a new rating system from 1-100%, which would become a mainstay for the series. Present Day Warflame (February 2013-January 2014) Today, Anthony isn't really doing as much as he did back then. He's still very active and runs multiple series. His friends list reached a milestone when he reached 100 friends in early September. He became a close friend of WerewolfKirby for their love of Big Brother and cryptozoology. He also became a good friend of the resident adowable girl next thread, Mitsu (who he calls Miku). They became friends after sharing a lot of common interests such as Paramore, Victoria Justice and Hayley Williams. Anthony then became upset at people 'ignoring' him and he's currently attempting to get his movie series, Extinction, get made. After playing around with one of his good friends, Neko, by calling her 'causin' after Grand Theft Auto IV, they are now cousins. Don't ask me how, we just are...I mean, they just are. Known Game Series *Rate Their Chances (September 2011-present; on hiatus) *Rate the User (September 2012-present; on hiatus) *Rate the Awakening Character (August 2013-September 2013) *Anthony's Angels (September 2013-present; on hiatus) *King K. Rool vs. the World (2012-presnet; on hiatus) *Ridley vs. the World (mid 2012-early 2013) *Ask an Awakening Character Anything (Pre-Summer 2013-August 2013) *More but I'm too lazy to list them right now. Category:User Category:Users